No Pity
by Leeleechanlee
Summary: A sad Wedy remembers the good and the bad times with L, and tells Matsuda all about her feelings. Demanding that she receive no pity. Tsudere much...lol. LxWedy, slight MatsudaxWedy. One-Shot.


***A dedication to CookieCutterWorld. She writes the best LxWedy Fan Fics ever... :3**

_The atmosphere was suffocating her. You could see it in her complexion. Her rosy cheeks went pale. She dare not shed a tear. She did not want this man's pity, nor any other. She slowly let go of the pale man she held close to her. Kissing him one last time... Letting him go; except for his hands. Promising to still support him in this case and forever more, until she completely let go... Walking away. Leaving the great L to his solitude. L staring at Wedy's back, feeling both regret and triumph. Now he had nothing else to lose, at least he tried convincing himself of that._

"Really? Must you do things like that in front of me?" Aiber asked, his face getting gloomy a bit by the outcome.

"We are all adults here Aiber. And as such adults we should know that in reality there is no such thing as a happy ending." L stated.

"You keep telling yourself that... L." Responded Aiber while taking a sip of his wine.

L took his seat back in front of the silent screens. Hoping that the screens would talk to him; telling him it's not to late to go back and fix what little hopes he had of a happy ending. But his body forced him to stay, and devour his sweets to fill the empty feelings he now felt. Completely alone in his mind. Surrounded by his own solitude. He started devouring a cookie, only having to place the rest of it back down. Not wanting to eat further strangely.

"Are you alright Ryusaki?" Asked Watari through the speakers. Watari as always feeling concerned for L.

"I'm fine Watari. Do we have any other leads on Kira I should know about?" Asked L.

"None at all yet Ryusaki." Reassured a sad and aware Watari.

The lights where dim in another room that Wedy had picked. She stood there facing the mirror of the vanity table set available there to her personal use. She was supporting her weight onto it with her hands; trying to support herself from falling like a weakling. She looked up at her reflection. Her eyes wet from the tears rolling down. Making her eye make-up role down along with her tears, smudging under her eyes. Eyes getting red. She hated to see herself so weak. It made her look ugly in her eyes, considering she's a beautiful lady. She felt no vanity at such a time.

All the while not noticing the smirk Light threw at her as he passed by the room; due to the opened door. Carelessly showing her emotions. Something humans did when they felt sorry for themselves, something they consider stupid of them. Ryuk thought as he observed the crying female. Ryuk then departing to keep following Light who was not far off.

"Umm... Miss Wedy... Are you okay? Your not crying are you?" Matsuda asked; interrupting Wedy's moment.

"Of course I'm not Matsuda." Wedy said, placing her sunglasses on rather quickly. Turning to face the young cop.

"Well... I just want to be honest and say you where careless not to wipe your smudge make-up off your cheeks is all..." Matsuda murmured.

Wedy laughed a bit, trying to not feel affected by his words, taking her sunglasses off to wipe away any traces of further proof; of her crying fit. "There! Good as new. I just rely on these shades to much I guess. It's like a mask I hide under. I'm such a coward..." Wedy murmured, placing her shades down; onto the vanity.

"Ugh... No your not Wedy. Your a brave woman. Your risking your life in this investigation." Replied Matsuda, who stared at her as thought he felt her pain.

How Wedy hated the pity writing on his face.  
She disliked it. Especially from men. She could not stand the thought of it. She was always strong, but like L said... There is nothing wrong with falling sometimes. As long as you always got up again; that is all that mattered. She was letting the emotions get the better of her for sure. Something else she disliked with a passion. Wedy grabbed her pack of cigarettes. Offering Matsuda a seat as she closed the door. Feeling forced; Matsuda sat down a bit nervous by this intimidating woman. She was so beautiful, but she was a dangerous beauty that Matsuda always tried avoiding. In fear of ever being tempted to try the poison in front of him. Taking a drag of the cancer stick she held away to breath out the smoke she had held in for a bit.

"So Matsuda-kun. You promise to not speak a word of this to anyone? Especially L?" Asked a sarcastic Wedy.

"Why especially L?" Asked Matsuda concerned.

"Because. Just because I would not want to seem like a burden to L in this investigation. This case is important to him. Important to all of us." Answered Wedy.

"I see. Sure! You can count on me Wedy!" Said an eager Matsuda.

"Good. I very much appreciate it dear." Wedy said, as she kissed Matsuda on the cheek. Causing him to ferociously blush while touching the place she marked with her lips, from the lip stick she had always put on. Red...

Wedy sat down again in her vanity set, while still smoking. Letting all the stress relax for awhile. Matsuda starring hypnotized by the beautiful lady's smoking patterns. Her gaze catching his; making him look away quickly. Feeling embarrassed, Matsuda tried coming up with a topic.

"So Wedy... Do you love L? Is that why you where crying to yourself?" Asked a curious Matsuda.

Wedy coughed a bit; not from the smoke as she was pretending, but by the question the young cop dared to ask her of.

"What makes you say that Matsuda? Is it obvious? That obvious?" She asked back with a chuckle. Feeling no need to lie further to the poor guy.

"Well. Kind of. I always thought you where his girlfriend is all. By the way you guys talked to each other when no one else was around." Said a nervous Matsuda.

Wedy glared at Matsuda for a bit, until she spoke again. "You've been spying on us Touta Matsuda?"

"Ugh! No I swear! I would just casually always stumble upon it was all, an...and...!" Matsuda stuttered as Wedy took her shades off to further look into Matsuda's eyes.

"There's no need to be scared Matsuda. I believe you." Wedy reassured the young cop; quivering in his seat.

Wedy, placed her shades back, and took out another cancer stick, while holding out the pack to face Matsuda, but he quickly refused the offer. Wedy pursed her lips, but pulled back her offer. Lighting her cigarette to start anew again. Matsuda found himself starring again, all the while wondering if it was okay to ask another question.

"Well Wedy, does L love you back? Or is it all just a game to him too, like everything else it seems?" Matsuda asked a bit upset, by the looks of his sudden tone. Causing Wedy a bit of a startle to the question asked. Not at all surprised thought, knowing how the young cop could be unpredictable at times.

"Well, that's rather difficult. L's always mentioned how he's nothing but a liar. The worse type of monster; to deceive everyone in his path. But within those lies I believe are other lies. That he really does care, so he lies saying those terrible things to keep people from getting closer to him. So I guess that answer your question. I think he does love me. Some part of him does. I know it, he just does not want to in danger me further. But what he does not understand is that I chose a long time ago to put myself in this predicament. L can't choose what I want... I choose for myself."

Matsuda could only glare at Wedy.  
Thinking to himself how such a pretty woman could waist her life away towards this case, and with someone such as L who guarantees nothing. Everything, and everyone is a pawn to him. One way or another. Or maybe he's just wanting what the detective L has; because he's to pitiful to admit it; even to himself. Matsuda found himself thinking about how he wanted to give this woman the world. As she said thought. She chooses what she wants for herself, and he chooses what he wants as well...

If she does't accept it, then that is alright by him. As long as she is happy with what she's pursuing. He did the unthinkable he wanted to commit. Getting up. Standing in front of the lady sitting he got down to her level, removing her shades gently, and placed his lips onto her's. She flinched at his sudden actions, as he proceeded to taste the lustful looking sin in front of him. Grabbing a hold of the strands of her hair against her shoulder. He began to kiss her more deeply; tasting her warmth. Taking a moment to breath before he proceeded; he caught the look in her eyes; tears rolling down her cheeks. Making him instead of proceeding with another kiss, to proceed with a hug in place. Stepping back he apologized to the blond, bowing in apology.

"Don't be sorry Touta. It's the nicest form of affection I've received in a long time." Whispered Wedy.

Matsuda felt a bit ashamed. He spoke up his opinion regardless. "I think if L has no will to live, and sacrifice everything; then you should not follow him. It will only lead to your death."

Wedy's gentle smile quickly turned to a sad frown. She did not want to feel bad for the young cop, since she did not like to be treated the same, so she spoke her feelings as well. "I love L, and believe me. He has no intentions to die. Even thought he knows it's a possibility... He wants to win, and if that is what he wants; then I will do all that I can to assist him into this case. Until it is solved. Then I'll make that jerk see a happy ending, so he'll never want to leave it."

With that, Wedy left to set up more surveillance L wanted on the Yotsuba group. Leaving a understanding Matsuda behind. "It's obvious for her to choose such a root. It's what makes her determined to support L. And I can't stand in her way." Matsuda said to himself.

Matsuda took a seat in the room L was holding up in. "So lucky..." Matsuda thought to himself.

"Are you okay Matsuda? You look a bit overwhelmed there." Asked Light.

"Ugh, nothing, just a bit tired. I'll be fine." Matsuda reassured. Dismissing further questioning.

L only observed, taking a sip of his coffee.

L then turned to look at Wedy; who sat next to him. Lifting a fork tipped with cake, she fed a willing L, who devoured it graciously. Aiber sitting there as usually; "drinking" could not help but to smile at the affection being played out in front of him. "Wedy?" L said.

"Yes L?" Wedy asked.

"You shouldn't cry. I do love you. I just rather keep my distance. Because I'm a monster that could possibly devour you. I don't want to do that to you. So please understand. Maybe when this is all over... I'll consider Watari's advice to live." Whispered L.

Causing Wedy to blush a bit, looking down. "I knew you would say something like that L. You never change. Always to yourself." She smiled as she kissed the great detective L. L looking pleasantly happy by what just occurred. Taking another bite of cake she fed him. Making Light walk out in disgust. That, and Matsuda's sappy look.

**(Wedy) Mary Kenwood.**  
**Born on the 11/02/1974.**  
**Died on the 01/10/2005, by a motorcycle accident, caused by Kira.**

Matsuda went to visit Wedy's grave. Stopping in his tracks, he saw what looked like an older lady, and younger one. Matsuda could only stand there. Paralyzed, until he got on his knees to mourn that beautiful lady; who decided to follow L, and die by the same killer who got him.

_**"Life is cruel, and one must appreciate all it offers."**_

Was what some card said, that Wedy left for Matsuda.

**End.**

**I hope you all enjoy this rather depressing story I made... Thank you for reading. *hugs***


End file.
